


A Christmas Present

by AlchyHolic



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Lincoln receives a Christmas present from Lana
Relationships: Lana Loud/Lincoln Loud
Kudos: 14





	A Christmas Present

CREEEAAAK

Lincoln tiptoed in the hall, slowly making his way down to the living room. All the doors to his sisters' rooms were closed. Lincoln was hoping they were all asleep, but that probably wasn't the case.

Everyone wanted was too excited; Christmas was tomorrow. This meant all the presents were already under the tree, and Lincoln needed to know what he got.

'Maybe it's that new video game I've been hinting that I wanted' Lincoln thought, a small giggle barely escaping him as he covered his mouth.

He looked around the hall, hoping he didn't wake anyone up. Last thing he needed was more noise to be made to wake up mom and dad. He quickly and quietly made his way down the stairs, his eyes adjusting from the low lights of the Christmas tree. There were so many presents, it was going to be difficult to go through them all. There were presents from mom and dad to everyone, and from everyone else to each of their siblings. It was going to be difficult to go through them all without making a noise.

He gently started picking up the gifts, the wrapping paper crinkling and making noise as he did so in order to get to the note.

"To Lucy"... no.

"To Lori"... no.

"To Lincoln!... oh" Lincoln said with disappointed, feeling the round object in his hand.

Just another one of Lynn's balls for Lincoln again, but it was expected.

He kept slowly going around the piles, his hand reaching out and feeling the bags and boxes in the bag. As he moved around, he suddenly felt something... soft. He pressed his hand up against the object; he could have sworn it moved. Lincoln blushed as what he had finally been grabbing on to came into view.

"Do not open until XMas" was written in the cloth.

"What are you doing?" Lana giggled, her face barely visible in the darkness.

He immediately took his hands off of Lana's butt, Lana's face showing a huge grin on her face.

"W-what are you doing?" Lincoln frantically whispered back. He noticed the doggy bed amidst the presents Lana was laying in.

"I was gonna sleep here to be the first one awake to open presents, but suddenly you're here. Trying to open your presents early huh?"

"N-no..." Lincoln meekly replied.

Lana lifted her butt up in the air higher, "Well go ahead, open it up." Lincoln's face could guide Santa's sleigh with how red it became.

"W-what are you saying?"

"That felt kinda good when you grabbed my butt... wanna keep doing it?" Lana shook her butt, waving it at Lincoln. Lincoln shook his head, disgusted that something like THAT had even crossed his mind.

"I'm waiting, Linc." Lana said in a sing songy fashion.

Lincoln gulped, his hand outstretching until it touched Lana's behind once more. She felt so soft, he could barely hear Lana's increased breathing. He felt around, slowly becoming braver as his other hand found its way to Lana's other cheek.

Lana couldn't help but giggle the entire time, Lincoln massaging her butt, squeezing it, as her breathing intensified. Lincoln's fingers made his way to the buttons of the butt flap on Lana's onesie. He hesitated a moment, his fingers nearly popping off the buttons.

"Come on, Linc. Don't you wanna see what you got for Christmas?" Lana asked.

Lincoln sighed; he's already gone too far, why not just keep going? He held his breath, his focus on the word written on the butt flap of Lana's onesie: do not open until X-mas.

Why would someone get this for her?

The buttons popped off, exposing Lana's white, smooth skin. It appeared as though she wasn't wearing any underwear. Lincoln could clearly see Lana's small, puffy mound, small amount of moisture dripping from the slit.

"I- it got like that after you touched it." Lana said, her smile not fading.

Lincoln was speechless. All he could do was stare in awe. This was the first time seeing a girl's private parts up close. He's changed Lily's diaper before, sure, but this was a completely different thing. It made him feel... excited.

"Well? Don't you wanna play with your present?" Lana said playfully, with a hint of a pained tone in her voice.

Lincoln exhaled, shuddering in his breath as he outstretched his hand, a single finger landing on Lana's wet slit. Lana moaned, trying to hide her voice by biting down on a chew toy. Lincoln was completely stiff in his pants, his mouth watering as he wasn't paying attention to anything else. Lana looked back, simply giving Lincoln a nod, her expression looking pained as she kept biting down on the chew toy. He gulped, running his finger down gently down the length of her slit. He could feel Lana shaking, as she fidgeted in place.

Lincoln was completely inexperienced, his hand moving almost automatically as he grabbed on to Lana's ass, squeezing it, his thumb resting on her mound. His thumb moved around gently, running her mounds, gently prodding the opening. All that video game playing seems to be paying off.

Lana shuddered, tingling sensations jolting down her spine as she arched back.

Smiling, she turned back to Lincoln, "K-keep going... that feels really good."

With another gulp, Lincoln nodded, his face almost instinctively leaning forward. He was face to face with Lana's twitching asshole. Lincoln never expected something like this to look so.... good. Before he even realized it, his tongue was already pressed against her cute anus. The wet sensation was enough to send Lana into a shuddering, gasping mess. Her chew toy was completely drenched in slobber.

Lincoln continued going to work, loud smacking sounds being made as he kissed, tongued and sucked on her butt. He was almost primal in his lust filled tongue lapping. Lana's mind was going blank, her hands forming fists as the pleasure was almost too much for her. Lincoln clenched her ass cheeks tight, his fingers lingering down to her puffy vulva.

A muffled shriek escaped her, the chew toy silencing Lana's gasps. Lincoln's fingers probed her entrance, sticking a finger slowly into her pussy. Lana felt incredible, her tight pussy hugging Lincoln's finger.

After what felt like hours, Lincoln finally let up, his face going back up, taking a look at his handiwork. Lana was positively soaked now, Lincoln barely able to steady his breathing, his finger wet with Lana's juices. He gave a look to his finger coated in Lana's liquid desire. Breaks in his breathing he licked it off, lust overtaking his young body as he became completely stiff. He tried covering his boyhood with his hands but the pain was too much.

Immediately, he pulled down his pajamas, revealing his erect dick. Lana looked back, her hand rubbing her pussy with a face showing pained desire.

"Y-you can do it, Lincoln... I'm ready..." Lana gasped.

Lincoln gulped, aiming his rod tenderly at Lana's lower lips. Everything was completely sensitive, wincing as he struggled to keep his eyes open, jolt-like bolts of pleasure coursing through his entire body. He wasn't the only one, as Lana shuddering, her breath stopping at every movement of Lincoln's member against her wet lips. Lana looked back on all fours, her knees buckling and shaking, chew toy in her mouth completely covered in slobber. With a lip bite, Lincoln pushed forward, the sensation of entering his little sister sending him into a convulsion of pleasure.

"GAAAaahhh...." he tried to silence his moans by biting his lip, Lana's chew toy showing tears in the places she was biting down from.

Lana lost all energy in her arms, her face falling to the ground, panting loudly. Lincoln was horrified at the sight he saw below.

"L-Lana... you're bleeding! I'll sto--"

"No!" Lana said loudly.

Lincoln froze, looking around hearing if anyone woke up from that.

Lana looked at Lincoln with tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face, "Please... keep going... it feels good." 

Lincoln hesitated for a moment, unsure of what her bleeding from her private place meant. If she was sure she wanted to keep going, he wasn't going to back down... he was already in enough pain as it was. The sensation felt incredible. Lana's pussy squeezed his cock tightly, Lincoln feeling amazed at how good this felt. Ever fiber in his being told him to move, so he did.

Lincoln began thrusting, very slowly at first, the feeling too good to describe. Lana shuddered in delight, every thrust causing her to shake and pant heavily. Lincoln began thrusting faster, Lana moaning into her chew toy, her hips moving along with Lincoln's rhythm. His hands reached Lana's side, massaging her waist and stomach through the onesie she was wearing.

Lana had never experienced pleasure like this before, her mind completely filled with lust, she simply shook her hips to Lincoln's thrusts. Before long, Lincoln came, releasing his cum into Lana's pussy. Lana shook with pleasure, coming along with Lincoln, her juices overflowing through Lincoln's still hard dick.

Both of the kids fell to the ground, exhausted, Lincoln falling on top of Lana. Lana lay face down on the ground, completely spent, not able to do anything but catch her breath as her energy returned to her.

Lincoln closed the butt flap on Lana's onesie nervously, reading the words shamefully on the butt of it: "Do not open until X-mas"

"Well, now that you tried out your present..." Lana gasped for air.

"... I hope you'll find lots of time to play with it." 

Lincoln smiled slyly. That made him feel a bit better, as he cleaned up and walk back upstairs to his room. This present was way better than any dumb old video game.

THE END


End file.
